


Catch Your Breath

by Giggi1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggi1/pseuds/Giggi1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I might have been hallucinating when i was about to pass out, but I dimly recall... Did we... Did I...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing TOS i just felt like writing something fluffy. It's just a short story that floated in my head, but i hope you enjoy it!

Captain's Log, stardate 5728.2. The unknown alien lifeform aboard our vessel has effectively taken control of the Enterprise. All doors are in lockdown and our life support systems have been cut off. We will soon run out of air, and I fear that this will be my last entry.

Captain James T. Kirk looked around the bridge, taking in the lights blinking in a multitude of colours. The ship was on red alert. Sulu was still trying to regain control of the ship, but his movements were showing a lack of real hope. He was breathing heavily, as was lieutenant Uhura. Kirk himself was also finding it difficult to get enough oxygen. He was beginning to feel light-headed. They desperately needed to regain control of the life-support-systems, but try as they might, it seemed impossible. Several crew members were already close to passing out. Turning around, he saw that Spock was coming over to him. Kirk stood up to meet him, but after a few steps, he found that his legs would not support him. He stumbled, but Spock caught him as he fell.

“Oh! Thanks Spock.”

“No problem, Captain.”

They both sat down on the floor, Spock still holding his arm as though worried he would fall again. Kirk was grateful for the support.

“Did you... Find anything?”, he asked, out of breath.

“Afraid not, captain. The alien seems to be unlike anything we've encountered before.”

“There must be... something we can do!” Kirk could feel the air around him getting thinner. Even Spock seemed to be having trouble breathing, though he could probably control his body to conserve oxygen and last longer than the rest of them.

“Negative. I'm sorry, Captain, but I fear there is... no solution to our situation.”

 _All my crew_ , Kirk thought, _all these people... Scotty... McCoy... All of them..._

There was a loud thud as Sulu fell off his chair.

“Sulu!” Jim turned around to see if he was alright, but had to hold on to Spock's arm as he began to sway, even while sitting. He felt dizzy.

“Are you alright, Captain?”

“Yes, I...”

They would all die. They would die for an unknown reason, in the deep darkness of space, the Enterprise drifting through the void with their dead bodies until something destroyed it.

“There is nothing… we can do… is there?”

Spock shook his head. “Unfortunately, no course of... action is open to us.”

Spock. Spock would die, too... Kirk tightened the grip on his friend's arm at the thought of his lifeless body, his beautiful mind, his soul, gone, gone forever. And yet, he was glad that Spock was here, on the bridge, with him. That neither of them was alone. He looked into the Vulcan's eyes, which usually showed so little of what was going on behind them. There was nobody more important in Jim's life, and nobody he'd rather spend his lasts moments with. He fought to stay conscious, to focus.

“Spock...”

“Yes, Captain.”

„It was... an honor.”

“Jim. The honor was... mine.” Spock looked at him and Kirk knew that he meant it. Uncharacteristic traces of emotions were visible on his face, faint to anyone who didn't know him, but unsettling to Jim.

 _This really is it, then_ , he thought, and smiled inwardly at the thought that this was an indicator of the end of the world.

He must have lost his balance, because suddenly, Spock was taking hold of his other arm, steadying him. He looked so vulnerable, so sad. Or was that just his imagination? Jim's head was swimming. Everything seemed out of focus. But Spock, Spock was there, he could hold on to Spock. He felt like he was in a dream, but his best friend looked sad, and that was unacceptable.

Kirk slowly leaned forward and gently kissed Spock's lips. It felt like coming home.

It was just for a moment. Then he had to lean back to gasp for breath again, even though he knew that it wouldn't help. There was hardly any oxygen left. The room was spinning, and Jim felt Spock catching him and gently lowering him down until he was lying on the floor. He hadn't the strength to sit.

“Spock”, he gasped, clutching the Vulcan's shirt. “Stay. Please.”

Spock lay down next to him, breathing heavily. “Of course... Jim.”

The last thing Kirk felt before blacking out was a hand taking his.

 

 

*****************

 

 

Kirk woke up and looked around disorientedly. He noticed that a hand was entangled in his...

“Spock!” He shook him slightly.

“Captain?” Memories started coming back to Jim. The alien. The life support. “We... are still alive?”

“It would seem so.” Spock sat up and their hands separated. Kirk immediately missed the warmth.

“Help me wake the others.” Kirk approached lieutenant Uhura and touched her shoulder. “Lieutenant.” She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise.

“Shipwide communications. See if the people on the other decks also survived.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The other crew members on the bridge were waking up one by one. Low voices replaced the silence.

“All decks report no casualties, captain.”

An immense wave of relief washed over Kirk. They were alright. They were all fine.

“Good.” He went to his chair. “Kirk to engineering.”

“Scott here, sir.”

“Scotty! Any explanation for our survival?”

“None of us did it, sir. We were all unconscious down here! The alien must've reactivated our life support, I can't explain it otherwise!”

Spock came over to stand beside him. “It is possible that the alien life form is not as malevolent as it seemed. Fascinating. Perhaps it simply did not understand our need for air.”

“Yes... Or that was meant as a warning to us. A threat, a show of power. Continue to look for a way to fight this thing, in case it decides to attack us.”

“Understood, Captain.”

“Lieutenant Uhura, see if you can't find a way to communicate with our... visitor.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day of chasing and searching, Captain Kirk and Mister Spock were sitting at their customary game of chess in Jim's quarters. The alien, as it turned out, had not specifically needed their deaths, just the ship. Transport to its home planet. There had been complications, mistrust and misunderstandings. However, it was nothing the crew of the Enterprise hadn't ultimately managed to handle.

“We had a great deal of luck today. When it took over life support, the alien could've easily killed us if it had wanted!” Kirk watched Spock move one of his pieces to a higher level.

“That is true, Captain. However, i must point out that this 'luck' of yours did not prevent us from getting into that situation in the first place.”

Kirk laughed at that. “You have a point there, Mister Spock. When we were running out of air, I really thought that that was it, for all of us.”

“It was the logical conclusion at the time Captain.”

“Yes...” He frowned thoughtfully. There was something he almost remembered, but he couldn't quite reach it. “Spock, when we were running out of air, my memory, it's...”

It was like a half-forgotten dream, or trying to remember what had happened under the influence of too much alcohol.

“I might have been hallucinating when I was about to pass out, but I dimly recall... Did we... Did I...?”

Kirk couldn't go on. He had a memory of lying on the ground, helpless, knowing everyone on the Enterprise was going to die. Spock was there too, _so familiar, he can't die,_ _I'_ _m not alone, hold on to him..._

Spock lifted an eyebrow. “You seem to have kissed me, if that is what you are referring to.”

_It was real!_

He'd thought it had been a dream, but he had really done it... And of course, Spock remembered it perfectly. Kirk hoped desperately that Spock wouldn't be offended or uncomfortable or… even disgusted. He couldn't bear losing his best friend to this... It felt like Spock was a part of him, and Kirk loved him, needed him, more than words could describe. It didn't matter if that love was expressed through kisses or through words. It was just as real, even if the Vulcan was not one for physical affections. Jim could respect that.

“I must apologize, Mister Spock, that was highly unprofessional of me. The lack of air...”

_Why, why did I have to do that, damn it, Kirk, lack of air is no excuse!_

“Captain.”

“The lack of air must've caused me to hallucinate, I mean, I can hardly remember what happened, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable...”

_Stop rambling! What are you saying?_

“Captain.”

“I understand if you wish to file a complaint, I will, of course, take full responsibility for-”

“Jim!”

Kirk had just taken a deep breath to continue his apology, but after a look at Spock he slowly breathed the air back out.

“There is no need for you to apologize, it is quite alright. I understand.”

_Do you?_ Kirk wondered.  _Do you understand how much I need you, how important you are to me?_

“Well uh... I'm glad to hear that, Mister Spock.” He smiled awkwardly and quickly reached for the half-forgotten chessboard to take his turn. He knew his lack of concentration was going to cost him the game, but he was glad to have something to do to distract him.

Spock didn't comment on his presumably foolish move. He studied the board intensely, his fingertips touching. While he reached up to move his piece, he spoke.

“Did you enjoy it Captain?”

“Begging your pardon, Mister Spock?”

“The kiss. Did you enjoy it?”

The question caught Kirk completely off guard. However, as a Starship Captain, dealing with the unexpected and showing confidence were things he had experience in.

“Well, I... I can hardly remember it, it was like in a dream. I wasn't even sure it had happened until you confirmed it...”

He debated with himself for a moment. Daring won over caution.

“Why do you ask?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Well, Captain. In that case, as scientific officer, my recommendation is to repeat the experiment to obtain the facts.”

Kirk felt he hadn't understood a word Spock had just said. “I... I'm sorry?”

“I am merely suggesting that since the lack of oxygen prevents you from remembering, perhaps the experience should be repeated without such interfering factors to determine if it is enjoyable.”

Jim opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, opened it confusedly and found himself in the unusual position of being speechless.

“I apologize if I have offended, Captain.”

Kirk slowly began to realize what Spock was saying, but he still could not find any words.

“Jim.” Spock's voice was softer than usual. “It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. Please forgive me my impropriety.”

Kirk still couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, but he finally managed to speak.

“No, no, not at all, Mister Spock! I was just… surprised, by your proposition.”

Spock was waiting for him to continue.

“I, uh,...”

_Daring or caution?_

“In fact, I would be happy to retry the experience. With you. But only if you would like to.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Captain, I would not have suggested it otherwise. That would be highly illogical.”

Jim couldn't help breaking into a smile at that. It was just like his friend to attribute everything he did to logic. But he knew better, and Spock did too, even if he would never admit it.

Showing the hint of a smile, Spock walked over to Kirk. Kirk stood up, feeling a slender hand on his shoulder. He looked at Spock's face, his fine features, his elegant ears and his deep, inscrutable eyes. He trusted him more than anyone else in the universe.

Spock gently cupped Jim's cheek with his hand and leaned forward to place a careful kiss on his lips. Kirk felt his heart skip a beat. He moved his hands to the Vulcan's back and held him, never wanting to let go.

After a few seconds, they broke their kiss and Spock touched his forehead to Jim's.

“Mhm. Most interesting.” he murmured.

Kirk laughed softly at that. “I can certainly hazard a guess at the result of the 'experiment'. But…” He paused for a few moments to relish the closeness to Spock. “I think we should try a few more times, just to be sure.”

“I would certainly advise it, Captain.”

Jim smiled happily and kissed him.


End file.
